Uncomfy Company Ch. 7
“Wake up, Matt!” a voice shouted as something hit Matt in the head. “Ouch, who did that?!” the cat asked angrily. “I’m sorry, but nothing else was waking you up,” said the mysterious voice. “Where are you?” Matt asked looking around. “Sorry, I’m right behind you.” Matt turned around to find the fortune teller sitting behind him with a long stick in her hand. “What are you doing here?” “Just to get some payback,” the lemur laughed. “Payback for what?” The lemur raised the stick in the air and smacked Matt in the middle of his head. “That’s for not heeding my warning.” “…STOP IT!” “I’m sorry,” the lemur said as she hit him again in the same spot. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Matt asked holding onto his head. “That was for the lousy tip you gave me.” “You’re really starting to bug me….umm” “My name is Shira.””...Sorry I didn’t take your warning seriously.” “Sorry isn’t going to save your friends,” Shira answered as she threw the stick away. “…W-where’s Claire? I thought I saved her…” “You don’t remember what happened? Maybe I hit you a little too hard,” Shira answered guilty. “I can’t remember a thing. Is today still Wednesday?” “Today is Thursday.” “What?! No, that can’t be true.” “You passed out after you fell down the fall.” “How did you know I…?” “I saw it in my crystal ball. I was hoping you and your friends had stayed at the resort…and I wish I came to you sooner,” Shira sighed. “Do you know what this thing is?” “…I do…I thought he was long gone…but I guess I was wrong.”“What is it? What does he want from us?” “I cannot tell you who he is…but I know all he wants to do is cause nothing but pain and suffering.” “Don’t worry Shira, me and my friend we’ll stop him.” “I know you can…but things already seem bleak. Two of your friends are already captured and under his control…” “Control, what do you mean by that?” “It’s his eyes; if anyone looks into them they are instantly thrown into a trance. Once you’re in that chance, it’s nearly impossible to get out.” “I better hurry and find them then,” Matt said as he got up. “Wait, I need to give you something. It will protect you.” Shira reached into her pocket and pulled out a small crystal. “Here, this will make him powerless as long as he’s around you,” Shira said as she handed him the gem. “I must go now…be careful Agent Matt. If you lose that gem, everyone will be in peril.” A large cloud a purple smoke appeared and the lemur instantly vanished. “…I need to figure out where I am.” Matt turned on his wristcom and switched it to the GPS. Only Crazy’s and Sherry’s wristcoms were working, but they were pretty far from where he was standing. “I better get moving…I hope that monster doesn’t beat me to them.” Chito, Fairly and Crazy were almost near the area that Sherry was located. “Why did you do that Chito?” Crazy asked. “Why did I do what?” the sheep asked confused. “You dragged me away from R! We could have helped him!” “What if we couldn’t? R told us to find Sherry.” Crazy just sighed and folded her arms. “I know your upset Crazy, but I’m sure R is fine,” Fairly replied. “…I’d rather stayed behind to at least try to help… the map says Sherry should be around here somewhere.” “Hi guys!” a voice shouted. The group looked around and found Sherry hiding in a tree. “Sherry, what are you doing up there?”“H-hiding from that thing; I’ve been up here for hours now.” “Would you mind coming down? I don’t think it’s around,” said Crazy. Sherry climbed down the tree slowly and hid behind Fairly. “Calm down dude,” said Fairly. “Calm down, how I can calm down?!” “Don’t worry; we’ll be fine.” “If you say so Fairly.” “Sherry, have you seen anyone else?” Crazy asked. “Ralph and Amo were with me a while ago. I fell asleep in that tree and when I woke up I noticed they were gone. You guys don’t think that thing has them?” “Doubt it; I’m sure they’re around somewhere.” “AMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” a voice shouted from afar. “That sounded like Ralph. I think he’s over there,” Sherry said as he ran towards the direction of the yell. Crazy and the others followed and eventually found Amo and Ralph caught in a trap. “This thing knows how to make traps?!” “..Guys…this looks famili-“A hissing sound came from within the bushes and Sherry started to panic. “Great, it found us!” Sherry shouted. “We need to hurry and get them out of that trap!” Crazy and Chito tried their best to get the two out of the trap, but they couldn’t free them. “This isn’t working!” “If only we had one of our weapons.” “Maybe my quills can get us out,” Amo said as he started trying to cut himself free but only ended up hurting Ralph. “Ouch, stop it! You’re not helping the situation.” “It was worth a try.” “Perfect...six agents all together,” the creature hissed behind the bushes. “We need to run!” shouted Fairly. Before anyone could react, the creature wrapped his tail around the agents and pulled them away. “This is becoming too easy,” the creature laughed. “What are you going to do with us?” Chito asked. “Don’t worry…everything will make sense eventually.” Category:Fan fiction